


Baby Steps

by dirksandor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi, Sandor's colorful language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksandor/pseuds/dirksandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark found herself irresistibly drawn to a lanky, brooding classmate named Sandor Clegane...especially after that incident with her then boyfriend Joffrey Baratheon. She wanted to befriend him but he icily pushed her friendly advances aside. Hurt & humiliated by his rebuffs she stopped altogether. Right after their high school graduation he flees away from King's Landing but what Sansa couldn't fathom is why she couldn't get him out of her head. Then a reunion happened....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at fan fiction so please be kind. Though concrits are always welcome.  
> English is my second language so forgive me if you'll find grammar mistakes here & there.  
> Also I'm a very busy person so please be patient if the chapters will be uploaded slowly than most works here but I promise I'll do my best to keep up.  
> Please let me know if you like my work or not. Enjoy!

ONE  
“Sansa!”, a beautiful brunette came running at her direction the moment that she set foot on the elegantly decorated hotel that serves as the venue of the reunion party of their high school class.  
“Margaery!”, excitedly she called back. It’s been years since she saw her. About five years to be exact and that was before Marge decided to go to Europe to have a change of surrounding.  
“Oh Sansa my dear how are you? It’s been a long time since we neither talk nor saw each other.” Marge gushed.  
“Yeah, it’s been a long time since I heard from you.”, she can’t help but feel happy despite the earlier sense of anxiety that she felt before arriving. She almost considered backing out of the plan to attend the reunion because of a particular person that she would rather not see again for the rest of her life if not for the insistence of Marge. She coaxed her with a promise of a whole night of juicy stories about her escapades in London & other European countries that she so love to see but do not have the time & energy to explore.  
“Let’s go inside and have something to eat then we shall talk! I’m so excited to see you & most of our friends. I saw some of them already.” Margaery all but dragged her inside the venue in her haste to make up for the time that they were not with each other.  
Since they were kids they were inseparable having grown in the same neighbourhood. They attended the same primary & high schools only parting ways when they reached college since Margaery wanted to pursue a degree in Europe while she attended the prestigious King’s Landing University.  
Most of the people inside took notice of their arrival & greeted them that reminded her of their status as two of the most popular students in school back in their high school days. Not only that they are very pretty but they were also very intelligent & very artistic. So it was not really a surprise that they were hailed as “campus royalties” not only by their batch mates but also by the whole school in general.  
Soon they got engrossed with talking about some of the most important things that happened with their lives prior the years they spent not seeing each other & some of the things that they could recall that happened during their high school years & the people that they knew & mattered to them.  
One particular person crossed Sansa’s mind…a lanky & quite boy who did something that most other people would not do especially for someone who is not even a friend.  
“Please Joffrey you’re hurting me!”, Sansa pleaded as her boyfriend lay a cruel hand on her after displeasing him. She didn't want to deepen their intimate relationship because she felt she is not yet ready for that but obviously Joffrey has other ideas.  
“Are you just stringing me around then?”, Joffrey hisses, not a bit happy about her unwillingness to engaged in a more “interesting” activity as he put it.  
“Why aren’t you as cool as the other jock’s girlfriends? You’re so prude! Why am I even sticking up with the likes of you?”, he sneered at her face and gripped her arm painfully making her wince & cry out in pain.  
“Joff please…”, she whimpered, but the bastard just looked like he was enjoying her pain.  
“Why I even bother asking for your permission if it looks like forcing you is more fun?,” he regarded her so maliciously that she felt every hair on her body stand on end. He then proceeded on kissing her roughly while pinning her to the seat of his car, his hands roam every inch of her body.  
She knew beyond this point that asking for mercy will not do her any good so she decided against hope to fight her way out of Joffrey’s car & run but he caught her ankle as she slithered out of the car and yanked hard. In a matter of seconds he had his hands around her neck - choking her.  
“He’s going to kill me! No he’s going to rape me if I passed out or worse kill me then rape me after I’m dead! Gods! Why did I ever fool myself into loving this monster?”, Sansa inwardly screamed. She was beyond terrified of what will become of her at the hands of her so called “loving” & “charming” boyfriend.  
She fought hard but she knew that she was losing the battle; Joffrey was too strong for her to fight. She felt she was about to lose consciousness when suddenly Joffrey’s hands were ripped from her neck. Vicious shouting can be heard from Joffrey & that someone who ripped him off of her. Then the sound of punches & kicks being thrown grunts & cries of pain filled the air. She struggled to see who came into her rescue & saw someone she didn’t really expect to see. Towering & literally fuming over a beaten Joffrey is Sandor Clegane the class loner who never interacts nor talks to anyone in their class most especially to her – she came to think that he despises her, either merely tolerating her presence or outright ignoring her. He’s always like that since he transferred in to their school when they are in the 8th grade. At first she tried to be friendly with him even though his scars were pretty horrific to look at since they covered most of the right side of his face extending from his cheek to his hair line but her friendly advances was met by outright rebuff until she stopped altogether – hurt by the way he ignore her or looked at her so coldly.  
“Lay a hand on her again and I’ll fucking beat you to death!”, Sandor snarls, so savagely that she could swear that she could hear Joffrey whimper.  
“Do you hear me cunt!”, Sandor yelled raining brutal kicks at Joffrey’s side.  
“Yes! Yes! I promise I won’t do that again! Please!”, sobbed Joffrey who was beyond himself with the pain from his injuries brought by the beating he suffered. Blood was pouring from his nose & mouth. The skin in his face & body that received bludgeoning is painful to look at.  
“Enough with your stupid whimpering & get out of my sight you pathetic son of a bitch!”, fury could be seen at Sandor’s eyes when he kicked Joffrey one last time before the later struggled to run away from him. It was really a miracle that the bastard still has the energy to run away like that after receiving a thorough beating.  
He just stood there fuming for at least a minute, visibly fighting hard to compose himself & put on the cold mask of indifference he always wore but Sansa could swear that she glimpsed a foreign emotion peeked out from behind his cold & stormy grey eyes when he looked at her as she cower behind Joffrey’s car. Was that pity, sympathy, compassion? But it was gone as soon as she saw it; in less than 5 seconds all that is left in those grey orbs is a fury so intense that she literally flinched away from him. She immediately tore her eyes away from those angry eyes of his & nervously opened her mouth to thank him.  
“T – thank you….! Y - You’re so brave…..”  
“Brave!”, He snarled.  
“I don’t have to be brave to beat the living shit out of that brat! That’s what you pretty, posh girls get when you ignore the psychopathic urges of your “perfect” boyfriends!” “Get out of here before that bastard decided to hunt you down to have his revenge on you. Go on now, run to your friends little bird.”  
She has nothing to say to that so she limped away from that place & struggled to find Margaery.


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short...but I hope you'll like it. ;)

“Hey! Are you okay?”

“Uh….y – yes! I just…..I just remembered someone….I don’t think I seen him yet tonight.”, she told Myranda truthfully.

“Who? Oh…don’t tell me you’re looking for Joffrey?”, 

“Uh no! No not him!”, she sputters.

“Oh of course……I’m sorry Sansa for dragging him to the conversation. It’s so thoughtless of me….”, Myranda said contritely.

“Don’t be, we all know that me & him had a rough past. And well it’s all in the past now so…”, she forced a smile to reassure Myranda that she was indeed okay and was thankful 

that her friend didn’t pressed her to tell who was that someone. It’s not that she is ashamed that Sandor Clegane crossed her mind at that particular moment, like he always did 

regularly & frequently these past 10 years since that fateful day that Joffrey almost violated her in his car. But because she don’t know what to expect – of her reaction, of what she 

would feel, of what she would say, of what he would say or won’t say if she saw him now after 10 long years of constantly “seeing” him as her saviour & maybe more? Will he even 

remember her? Will he remember her as just a “pretty, posh girl” like he put it that day? What would he look like now? Will he be the same gruff, brutally honest, rough – edge boy 

she knew then? 

“Who’s that?”, Jeyne pointed at the direction of the bar. “I don’t think I know him.”

Her eyes were drawn to the man seated at the bar, drinking. His back is to them & he is huge. Even from her position she could tell that he is very muscular & incredibly tall. His 

booted feet is still touching the floor even if the bar stool is reasonably high. He has long black hair that reach just below his broad shoulders. Broad back tapering to a narrow hip 

made visible by the body hugging black button down shirt he is wearing. Hairy, strong looking muscled arms showing since he rolled up the sleeves up to his elbow, huge, manly 

hands gripped the bottle of Guiness he is currently nursing.

 

Sansa felt her heart beat faster for she knew only one person who has that dark, long hair though his bulk is not quite right.


	3. THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling despondent...a comment or a kudo could make my day.

“Where the fuck is that asshole? Been waiting here for what 15 – 20 minutes? He should be the one waiting here not me for fuck sake!”, Sandor grumbled while sitting at the bar.   
He is more than pissed at his high school friend Bronn because he is very uncomfortable at his current state right now. Feeling more & more unwelcomed amidst the throng of people that he more or less do not want to associate with again. Jesus! Even being here in King’s Landing after all those years doesn’t sit well in his mind.   
He doesn’t want to be here in the first place. In fact he just scoffed at the reunion invitation that was sent through mail (no doubt through Bronn, that their nosy high school classmate that was playing host tonight suddenly knew his whereabouts). It was also Bronn’s incessant persuasion that made him decide to attend this god forsaken reunion party.   
As if he wanted to be reunited with his former classmates! All of them are pathetic scumbags that think of themselves as bigger than they really are! Hypocrites all of them. Or are they all?  
Suddenly a pair of eyes bluer than blue framed by fiery hair that he so long to touch flashed through his mind’s eye.  
“T – thank you….! Y - You’re so brave…..”  
Sansa….the Little Bird…  
Maybe all his classmates & every fucking one in King’s Landing were shameless hypocrites but not her, and she was the one that made him decide to be here (but made Bronn think that it was he that convinced him.) There’s no way that he will let anyone know that there was not a single day that she doesn’t cross his mind.   
Truth be told, he always thought about her, of what has become of her after he dashed out of King’s Landing right after their graduation. He always loathed this place, all its false glamour & hypocrisy. Where the weak were always trampled by the strong & the bullies were glorified. Thanks to the football scholarship, he found a way out of this hell hole. After college he put up a gym which was very successful to this day. A great business, a beautiful house, money, and friends – sure they were few but at least they were honest people. He had a very good life out of King’s Landing. In fact he had very little qualms about leaving this place behind, and Sansa was one of those few.   
He came here when he was 14 years of age, lanky, quite – no brooding was a more fitting term to describe him even during those younger years. His family died during the fire that burned their home & scarred him forever both inside & out. He was taken in by an uncle that pitied him. But the trauma and anguish killed the sweet, gentle boy that he was before the “accident”, after he saw what his cruel & sadistic elder brother Gregor did to their house that caused him his family & half of his face.   
At 14 he was a husk of his old self, hating & loathing his brother that alas, instead of rotting in jail because of the atrocities he had done to his own family became a hero in the eyes of other people because he “pulled” Sandor out of the burning building, though the truth that was never been told was that he “punished” him by holding his face down into the flames after he threatened Gregor that he would tell the police what really happened – that his elder brother was the one that torched the place.   
And guess what? Gregor Fucking Clegane became a member of King’s Landing Elite Police Force. How was that? Isn’t that ironic? That made him wants to puke! To yell until he has no more voice to give that his brother was not what he seems to be but an abomination – a killer that butchered his own family & held his younger brother’s face to the flames after. But who was he to do that? A mere boy with only half a face.   
After his idiot, monster of a brother killed himself because of drug overdose two years ago the nightmares that often accompany him during sleep faded until it stopped all together. He then realized that he let hatred & loathing to consume him all those years ago & decided to let go if only a little bit at a time.   
But he also realized that the pain & hatred that was a constant companion of his since his family’s demise will never be that easy to shrug away. It had become so much part of him that he cannot remember the days when he was still that sweet, gentle boy that he was when his mother & little sister were still around. All he could remember was him being a brooding angry teen that ended up being a surly, bitter man that he is today.


	4. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor is still oblivious of Sansa's attention while bickering with two of his buddies from high school.

“Hey bud! It’s nice that you were here. I’m been thinking that maybe you’ll back out or something. Sorry I’m late.”

Sandor’s scowl deepened at Bronn’s smug grin. Sometimes this son of a bitch is so damn pompous that he wanted to bash his head in. 

“No you’re not sorry you fucking idiot!”, Sandor snarled.

“Do you have any idea how I loathe attending this reunion? You dragged me into this then you let me wait for you for what – a solid 30 minutes?!”, he fumed while looking at his 

watch.

“Whoa! buddy look I’m sorry okay I didn’t mean to be THAT late…it’s just that Lollys wouldn’t let me leave the house…you know early”, a sheepish grin graced Bronn’s face. He 

always wore that lovesick grin whenever they happen to talk about his girlfriend Lollys. 

“All right, all right! Whatever man! So what do you think we will do here? I bet not a soul here even missed me let alone remember my buggering face!”, he masked his self – pity 

with his usual sarcasm but Bronn being his old friend is able to read him anyways.

“Aw come on! With a face as distinctive as yours, surely a couple of these people here would remember you. You’re quite popular then you know.”, Bronn teased.

“Shut up you cunt! Just drink something.”, he growled.

“Quite popular” in fact is an understatement. He was King’s Landing High Schools’ star football player back in those days – the scarred, lanky and mean quarterback feared by 

many because of his monumental temper & surliness. 

His prowess in playing the sport made his so popular that almost every respectable team in the country wanted him to play for them. He always loved football, especially because 

through it he made a better life out of this “stinking pile of a city” as his friend Oberyn put it.

As if on cue a clap from behind his right shoulder blade alerted him of another person’s presence. 

“Hey! Look who’s here. The mean, old hound! I must confess that I never expected you to be a reunion – attending man.”, Oberyn’s classic Dornish accent piped in.

“Anddd….you too Sellsword! Nice seeing you again man!”, He & Bronn hugged each other tight & clapped each other’s back rather fondly. These too were inseparable back then. 

Back then all of the football team’s members have nicknames. Him as “The Hound” since he had a reputation of hounding any opponent that was unfortunate enough to guard 

him, (or the other way around.) Bronn was “Sellsword”, Oberyn “The Red Viper”, Jaime “The Kingslayer”, Gendry “The Bull” & Loras “The Knight of Flowers” the others’ nicknames he 

couldn't even recall & truth be told he doesn't give a flying fuck about.

“Great the Sellsword & the Viper! Guess this is my lucky night and I’m not old you scumbag. You're older than both of us!”, Sandor can't help but grumble.

“Still surly are you Sandy?”, Oberyn chuckled no doubt amused by his sordid disposition.

“But my how you’d grown! I never imagined that you could still grow. You’re like what 6’2 when we last saw each other & lanky - all lean looking but look at you now.”

“Aye, apparently my body hadn’t yet reached my full potential then.”, & Now I am even more mean looking thanks to my being a full head & shoulder taller than most men &

broader too. He mused bitterly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	5. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She wanted to see if he is indeed that someone she so wanted to see again after all these years but she’s apprehensive. She doesn't know what to feel really, she wanted to spare herself some pain if he is not Sandor & also she is afraid to know that he is indeed Sandor – simply because she wouldn't know for the love of God how to approach him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nervous to post this chapter because I don't think it captured the idea that I had in mind while writing it. Also, I apologize if I am being a bit of a prick that kept you waiting for their inevitable reunion. It's just that I wanted to show their back stories so you'll know the reason why they are acting the way that they do now.   
> Well here's the new chapter hope you'll like it!

Sansa can’t help herself and steal a sideway glance again at the man at the bar who was now accompanied by two other men that look painstakingly familiar to her.

They were quite far away from where they were seated so unfortunately she couldn’t hear even a snippet of their conversation. They appeared to bicker with each other but settled 

down after a while. She was intrigued by that particular man, the one that caught her attention earlier. She wanted to see if he is indeed that someone she so wanted to see again 

after all these years but she’s apprehensive. She doesn’t know what to feel really, she wanted to spare herself some pain if he is not Sandor & also she is afraid to know that he is 

indeed Sandor – simply because she wouldn’t know for the love of God how to approach him. She wanted to berate herself for wanting to see his face but at the same time 

hesitating because she might just be disappointed. Also she wanted to spare herself that same humiliation & hopelessness that she felt then when she was so desperate to win his 

friendship & maybe approval after Joffrey’s attack on her.

“Her eyes scanned the entire cafeteria for that familiar scarred & brooding visage of Sandor Clegane, the boy that helped her when Joffrey attacked her just a few days ago. She 

tried to thank & praise him because of his heroic act that day but he callously waved her courtesies aside like he it was the vilest of insults. But she was a grateful little lady &

never conveying a sense of gratitude properly especially to someone that helped her didn’t sit well on her.

She spotted him easily enough since he towered over most of the people inside the place, all lean and grumpy looking. He is wearing a grey t – shirt that matches his grey piercing 

eyes under a letterman jacket bearing his surname, a worn - out jeans & black boots completed his rugged, rough look. He has a tray of food held by big, callous looking hands 

making his way to a table located at the furthermost, scantily populated area of the cafeteria. He is obviously trying to avoid any company. The throng of other students around 

him parted automatically to allow him to pass since nobody wanted to cross the notorious Hound. That he is, both feared & shunned by most, he doesn’t have a lot of friends here 

at school only those who are his team mates & even there he has only a handful. 

“What a lonely life he must have been forced to lead.”, a jolt of pain shoot through her chest nearly knocking the wind out of her. She felt strongly for him, he looked so sad sitting 

there all alone. Maybe he needed a friend? It seems so cruel that because of his difference he was shunned like that. Sure he is scarred & he can be or is a loner most of the time, a 

sarcastic, mean loner with an acid tongue & an even corrosive disposition but to be avoided like that…she can only imagine how miserable his life can be. She can’t picture herself 

being alone & without her friends to laugh with, to share her feelings & pains with. 

To top that she heard that he lost his family 3 years earlier from a freak accident & that he is currently living with his uncle here in King’s Landing. He still has a brother, but she 

also heard that they were not close & that he somehow detests that elder brother because of some unknown reason. 

She had been really surprised when she heard those things about him since he never shown anyone that he was miserable or grief stricken. Truth is he never let on any emotion to 

show but aggression or stoic aloofness. He in fact is a very private person but maybe, just maybe he just need someone to talk to, to listen to what he might want to say without 

having that someone flinching by the sight of his harsh facial scarring or his abrasive behaviour. 

“It’s now or never Sansa, make your move!”, she mentally shoved herself toward the table that he is occupying. She almost collided with his table because of her nervousness. 

Some of the water from her glass sloshed down to the table right in front of him, she cringed.

“Smooth Sansa, real smooth!”, she inwardly berated herself.

“I – I’m so sorry!”, she stammered out, mortified by her awkwardness. His silver eyes made contact with hers & she felt her heartbeat sped faster. Those eyes - they are so 

beautiful, well if not for the anger & bitterness that seems to be always lurking inside their depths. 

“Yes, Little Bird?”, his deep, rough voice sends shivers up & down her spine.

“What can I do for you?”, is he taunting her? Oh by the Gods please no! 

“Ahhh….I been looking for a t - table where I can eat but…it looks like all of t – them are occupied at the moment.”

“And?”, he prompted. Oh Gods why is he being so fantastically friendly? Oh! Now she’s being sarcastic herself, so much with calling him that barely some moments ago.

“Can I sit here with you?”, she almost trembled due to the intensity of his stare. 

“By the Gods he’s so intense!”

He looked all around him, thoroughly surveying the tables at the place. 

“Is he thinking that I am maybe lying?”

A look of something that she hasn’t seen in that stoic face of his before dawn at his visage – is that awe? Disbelief? Shock? 

“Okayyy! If you’ll stomach the look of my horrid face then you can. Be my guest.”, he said after a lengthy pause like he would rather send her to another table even if all of them 

were occupied now by other students eating their lunch amidst the almost overflowing cafeteria at this hour of the day or worst leave the table for her to sit on all by herself.

“Why are you so hard on yourself? It’s not that horrid…..”, 

“Then what are you going to call this? Hmm?”, he rudely cut her sentence off pointing at his ruined face.

“Is this pretty? Only someone who is blind will say that this face is not horrendous! Look at me! If you have the guts to lie to me that my scars are not horrid then you must at least 

have the decency to look at me!”, he was furious, that she is certain but she didn’t expected that he is so touchy about his scars. And she is not even lying! She stopped feeling 

appalled by his facial scarring a while ago even before that incident with Joffrey. 

“I’m sorry that is not what I meant!”, she raised her face to meet his eyes. How can she tell him that it is not his scarring that frightened her but the hatred, anger & bitterness in 

his eyes? His eyes – his beautiful, expressive eyes – they were so filled with powerful & raw emotions that never failed to take her breath away. She always find herself imagining 

what will they look like without those negative emotions. Where did they come from? What really happened to him? 

“Not what you meant? Really?”, he sneered. 

She let out a breathy “Yes.”

“Please…”

“Please what Little Bird?”

“Please believe me if I tell you that you are not as horrible as you wanted us to see.”

“If you wanted to fool yourself into believing that then so be it.”, he scoffed at her & said nothing more.

They ate in an awkward silence with her stealing glances at him quite frequently. He on the other hand didn’t seem aware of her attention. 

Or that is what she thought…


	6. SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not hateful I just don’t want you or anyone of your kind hanging around and chirping empty words at me and I don’t do friendship, not me little bird, hope that’s clear to you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy formatting, I really don't know why the previous chapters looks like a jumbled mess but I'll see to it that it won't happen again. (Keeping fingers crossed!)

“What!”, he blurts out after eating the last morsel of his food.

“Excuse me?”, confusion clearly laced her words.

“You are staring at me all these bloody time and now you’re trying to appear nonchalant about that? Care to tell me why?”, he all but spat at her.

Oh Gods he knew! And she though that he’s oblivious about it! Her mouth hanging slack because of her surprise.

“Close that pretty, little mouth of yours little bird. I’m not called The Hound for nothing. I can sniff out a lie so don’t even try to fool me with your honeyed words. Now out with it!”

“I – I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to stare it’s just that….”, she struggled for words. Surely she can’t just say what she really is thinking can’t she? Oh boy she knew now that he can be very touchy about certain subjects about himself but she doesn’t know how severely he would react about her compassion. 

“Hmmm…..”, he hummed clearly bored by her lengthy silence and she should feel alarmed shouldn’t she? Here is The Hound not just any other boy impatiently waiting for her to say something that could…well, infuriate him to the seven hells.

“Think Sansa! Think!”

“It’s just that I never thanked you properly when you helped me with Joffrey.”, she opted to tell a half truth, her hellion of a sister told her just the other day before that some lies could easily pass as truth if they are based on something truthful. She chanced a glance on him, gauging his reaction.

His bored expression suddenly became hard. 

“Don’t! I don’t need your empty courtesies. I just did what I think anybody would do. Don’t waste your bloody time thanking me.”, he all but growled.

“And don’t you ever drag that cunt’s name in any conversation with me again or I swear you’ll be sorry.”, he glared at her clearly pissed. 

She opened her mouth to say something but he beat her to it.

“Spare me your damn courtesies! Tell me little bird why are you even trying to hang around here talking to a dog like me and not with your pretty, equally posh friends? Surely I am not a pleasant company eh? Just a scarred, mean dog that is not fit to accompany pretty, little birds like you.”, he sneered that gruesome sneer of his that he knew would send anyone scurrying away from him.

“Why are you being so hateful? All I want is to thank you for what you’ve done for me! Is it so wrong to want to be friends with you? And no you’re wrong not all people are like you that will help me or anyone that needed help.”, she can’t help the tears from springing from her eyes. She remembered Joffrey’s friends for how instead of helping her when Joffrey was cruel or worst abusing her taunted and laughed at her face. Nobody even bothered to lift a finger to help her. 

“Hah! I’m not hateful I just don’t want you or anyone of your kind hanging around and chirping empty words at me and I don’t do friendship, not me little bird, hope that’s clear to you now.”, with that he stood up and walked away leaving Sansa a teary, humiliated mess.


	7. SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know…blue eyed, red haired girl with a sweet disposition and equally honeyed smile?”
> 
> Sandor growled, challenging Oberyn to continue.
> 
> “With a weird taste for mean looking, scarred boys with the disposition of a dragon and an acid tongue to match.”, Gods he is so infuriating at times and that smile, uh! Is it a crime to knock out all of a man’s teeth? Because if not he’ll gladly do it and NOW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for SLOOOOOW burn, LOL! I had several chapters written already sitting here in my laptop and I'm getting a bit impatient about posting them later so I think I'll be uploading several more today.   
> Hope you'll like them.

Sandor found himself once again alone because the pompous son of a bitch Bronn and the sly viper Oberyn went to the men’s room to piss. Not that he minded since silence is preferable to the racket that those two are making since almost an hour ago. Let them talk their ears off somewhere away from him. Though he acts like they do irritate him deep inside he was happy to see his old buddies. Sure they do not see each other regularly especially Oberyn who lives about 2 ½ hours away from where he and Bronn lives but they maintain a regular enough communication so they more or less aware of what’s going on with each other’s lives.

Back in those days when he was the new kid in town where teenagers like him and adults alike couldn’t look him straight in the face those two are the first to show him that he was not alone. They welcomed and introduced him to other people who were as accepting like Jamie, Loras and Gendry. They were also the ones responsible for his acceptance to the football team and for that he was forever grateful. They may not know it but they were the closest thing to a friend to him.

Sandor was interrupted in his musing by the duo who was clearly discussing something.

“Hey bud, guess who bumped into Bronn in our way to the restroom?”, Oberyn was wearing his Mr. Know – It – All grin and though he so wanted to tell him to fuck off and leave him be his curiosity got the better of him.

“And who has the unfortunate one to rub elbow with this prick here?”, he rasped

“Well you know Margaery Tyrell! The queen bee you still remember her?”, Oberyn teased

“Uh – huh the only rose among the Tyrell bush.”, he deadpanned. Sure he know her since she is Loras’ only sister. 

“Exactly! And aren’t you curious about what happened?”

“Nope that’s none of my buggering business but Bronn you should reign in your pants because you already got a new girlfriend.”, he stated matter of factly but with the emphasis on the word new.

“Sure thing bud, you know I’m not like that anymore. Lollys has been so good to me there’s no need to sniff around looking for other treats.”, His friend said solemnly.

“Aw you two are no fun!”, Oberyn groaned, clearly disappointed that his match – making games are over before it even begun.

“Quit it Viper, Bronn here doesn’t need a devil whispering lewd thoughts to his already dirty mind.”, he teased. 

“Ey you big boor!”, Bronn playfully punched him in the arm.

“And how did that go?”, he raised his remaining eyebrow.

“She’s still as gorgeous as ever…surrounded by her pretty friends though not all of them were present at the moment I reckon.”, Oberyn winked at his direction.

“What the fuck does that even mean?”

“You know…blue eyed, red haired girl with a sweet disposition and equally honeyed smile?”

Sandor growled, challenging Oberyn to continue.

“With a weird taste for mean looking, scarred boys with the disposition of a dragon and an acid tongue to match.”, Gods he is so infuriating at times and that smile, uh! Is it a crime to knock out all of a man’s teeth? Because if not he’ll gladly do it and NOW!

“Sansa Stark…the prettiest girl that you’ve ever……”

“Shut it Viper! Say another word and you’ll pick all your teeth from the floor.” 

“Harsh Clegane!,” both Bronn and Oberyn chuckled. 

“It’s been 10 years and still you’re moping around like a lovesick puppy when it comes to San –“, Bronn begun to tease.

“Drop it!”, his voice is hard and he’s glaring at them like he would kill them with his bare hands.

“Okay Hound, relax…..”, both raised their hands and took a step away from him. They knew well enough that the Hound is not known to give idle threats. 

After a minute or two they left him to his thoughts, greeting old classmates and chatted with some of the girls.


	8. EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn’t want her pity, her compassion or her friendship he wants something more and he knows that was just an unreachable dream especially for him. So he decided that it’s better not to encourage her to be close to him in any way.

Margaery Fucking Tyrell – how could he not remember her if whenever she goes the Little Bird, Sansa Stark goes with her then?

Sansa – the Little Bird was the prettiest girl that he ever did see like Oberyn tried to say earlier. Bluest eyes, the color of the sea, fiery hair, slim but curvy body, porcelain skin, radiant smile. Oh he’ll gladly kill for the opportunity to be the receiver of those smiles. From the very first time that he saw her he knew that she’s different from most of the people here. Aside from being beautiful, intelligent and popular she has a big heart. She always had a soft heart for those who are unfortunate, broken and scarred just like himself. In short - she’s perfect. 

So imagine his shock when she walked over to him one day at the cafeteria, days after he beat the shit out of his pathetic ex - boyfriend Joffrey Baratheon. She tried again to convey her gratefulness but he gruffly brushed her aside. He even had the audacity that day to mock her and her friends and tell her that he doesn’t do friendship. Imagine, him mooning over the Little Bird for what, 4 straight years then insulting her when at last she notices him? Fuck him and his terrible manners!

Gods! He castigated himself for the last 10 years because of his stupidity that day. 

She never bothered him much again though she still goes regularly to their practice and only Gods knows why. (Though he vaguely guessed that maybe that’s because of Loras – her bestfriend - Margaery’s brother might be the reason since she and Margaery were inseparable and maybe also because of Bronn, Margaery’s boyfriend.) He never allowed himself to show any remorse at his previous action or even the slightest interest at her nor her friends.

He doesn’t want her pity, her compassion or her friendship he wants something more and he knows that was just an unreachable dream especially for him. So he decided that it’s better not to encourage her to be close to him in any way. 

However his gruffness and callousness doesn’t stopped her from attempting to talk to him again and again though almost all their so – called “conversations” ended up at him snarling at her and she as a crying mess in front of him. He’ll storm out of any place where they happened to be in and she’ll stand there weeping. Most of those times he’ll end up punching whatever unfortunate wall near him until his knuckles turn black and blue or drown himself to unbelievable amount of wine or anything that could offer sweet oblivion. Hells he felt terrible for doing those things to her all the damn time, but his fear that his feelings for her would escalate to an uncontrollable level and then later be left unrequited was greater. So he tried his very best to ignore, disregard and be a complete jerk to her even though it sickens him. 

But those encounters persisted until their graduation. He knows that she’ll stay because King’s Landing University is the best school in the whole of Westeros that offers the course that she happened to want so much so he accepted the football scholarship offered by an equally well - known university as far away to King’s Landing as possible, that and his hatred of the place were reasons enough for him to leave immediately after graduation but the image of her standing there next to her car looking so forlorn in front of his uncle’s house before he leave were burned in his mind forever. After taking a long, levelled look at her he walked away from her without looking back, he even thought that he heard her sob and call his name but he didn’t let himself to look back because he suddenly felt scared that seeing her like that would change his fucking mind about leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think guys? Please feel free to tell me what you have in mind.


	9. NINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her jaw dropped as she stared at the men at the bar clearly having a good time together with the man which Myranda is currently eyeing is teasing the tall, rough looking but appealing man rather loudly that his voice reached them despite of the booming music.
> 
> She heard the name Bronn, and another nickname that was more than familiar that she felt like her airways were suddenly blocked.
> 
> Hound! They called the seated man Hound!

Sansa is getting a little restless because Margaery and most of her friends were gone for longer than they should be. They said they’ll just go to the restroom to freshen up but oh it’s been almost 25 minutes for Pete’s sake. What would they be doing there for so long?

The only distraction that help her tide their absence is that man at the bar. By the Gods he really resembled Sandor – well if not in musculature and height then his mannerisms and the way he carried himself like he owns the place. No, not in a cocky way like Joffrey but the aura of self - confidence and danger that she so often admired in Sandor - her gruff and brooding classmate that did his very best to reject all her efforts at friendship and/or something more?

“Really Sansa!”, she scolded herself. She knew long ago that her feelings for Sandor should only be kept as a secret since it’s unrequited but still…. She sighed heavily. 

How could he want to be something more for her if he doesn’t even want her friendship?

The question stung and it almost brought fresh tears to her eyes. After all these years her feelings for him still pained her. His rejection was more than her fragile heart could take but…., she let out an anguish sigh.

She doesn’t know it then for she thought that her feelings for him was just out of compassion. It was only a couple of years ago that she finally accepted to herself that she has deeper feelings for him since she could not get him off her mind no matter how hard she tried or no matter how long it had been. 

Even without seeing him he still remained as a palpable memory. Even if those memories where laced with sarcastic remarks and cutting comments from him.

Her musing came to a sudden halt when she spotted Margaery and their other friends coming back from their lengthy trip to the restroom. They look like they are having a good time, all giggles and merry laughter. How contrasting to what she is currently feeling deep down inside.

“Hey Sans….guess who Margaery met to our trip to the restroom?”, Mya said while giving Marg a playful shove. The other girls giggled uncontrollably.

“Who?”, despite her despondency she felt suddenly interested to what her friends would say since they all looked so excited.

“Sellsword!”, all the girls squealed and Margaery tried to hushed them to no avail.

“Oh my Gods truly!”, Sansa knew how her best friend loved Bronn, her then boyfriend. She was so distraught when they broke up two years after their high school graduation. According to Margaery they simply became so busy and preoccupied with their own lives that they eventually drifted apart. Aside from that their relationship is a long distance one and they merely couldn’t handle the stresses and pressures of that kind of relationship. 

She glances at Margaery’s face to see her reaction. She looked happy to see his ex – boyfriend but she could tell that her best friend had moved on. Also, she has a current boyfriend – Roy whom she appears to be head over heels in love with and to be fair her boyfriend looks like he feels the same for her.

“Oh yes! He’s even with the Red Viper – Oberyn!”, Myranda let out a dreamy sigh. It’s not a secret that their friend Randa had a huge crush on the Red Viper of Dorne, as Oberyn was called then.

“He’s sooooooo gorgeous!”, Myranda glance at the bar then and Sansa followed her gaze.

Her jaw dropped as she stared at the men at the bar clearly having a good time together with the man which Myranda is currently eyeing is teasing the tall, rough looking but appealing man rather loudly that his voice reached them despite of the booming music.

She heard the name Bronn, and another nickname that was more than familiar that she felt like her airways were suddenly blocked.

Hound! They called the seated man Hound! 

That’s why they looked so familiar they were Sandor’s friends!

Gods Sandor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today folks....I still have tons of work to do so I'll momentarily stop updating for now but I promise you that there will be more so stay tuned!
> 
> Feel free to comment! Thanks!


	10. TEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you saw him?”
> 
> “My Hound! Sandor!”, squealed a melodious voice that could only belong to Ros, the stunning red haired vixen that has been a cheerleader then when they were in high school. 
> 
> The same red haired bitch that had the hots for Sandor!

“Sansa!”, she heard Margaery call her name but she ignored her. She needed to get out of the room and fast!

She found herself inside the restroom and locked herself inside a nearby cubicle. She doesn’t know how to feel, she’s so confused! The truth is that she couldn’t understand herself. 

When she saw that man the first time tonight and saw the striking similarity of his mannerisms and the way he held himself like Sandor she wished that he is indeed him but now that she knew that he is who she wished he is she suddenly ran to the restroom and hid herself? Gods!

All the old feelings for him that she tried so hard to suppress suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. Sandor! 

What in the world will she do if they were to “meet” tonight? 

What will he say to her? 

And most importantly…

What will she say to him?

She tried to calm herself and rehearsed some lines that she could say if ever the “unexpected meeting” happened tonight. She’ll try to stay cool and composed so that he wouldn’t know how much she is affected by his presence. She’ll ask if how his life’s going and …….

“Did you saw him?”

“My Hound! Sandor!”, squealed a melodious voice that could only belong to Ros, the stunning red haired vixen that has been a cheerleader then when they were in high school. 

The same red haired bitch that had the hots for Sandor! 

Gods she hated her then because she had the most annoying habit of draping herself on Sandor’s lap whenever she had the opportunity. Or standing/sitting near him and touching his arm rather intimately for her taste often.

The only reason why she never exploded was the fact that Sandor appeared to ignore the other auburn beauty’s charm and obvious interest in him. He would often see him push Ros’ ass away from him but what infuriates her was that he seemed gentler to the other girl than to her. Though he never shown even a sliver of interest on Ros he doesn’t scare her witless or reduce her to tears like he did her. 

“Oh Ros here you go again!”, another voice piped in. “You still had the hots for him?”

“Oh yes! Especially now, haven’t you noticed how well he looks now with all those muscles bulging at the right places? Gods! And didn’t you see how tall he is now? He’s even taller when I last saw him! Tall and broad and muscled like a bull.”, Ros gushed; she even let out a throaty moan while her companions giggled with unsuppressed delight.

“Hmm! Maybe it’s not the added height nor muscles that you wanted to see more but what other parts of him are as large and intimidating as he is.”, the first voice teased.

“Maybe! Wish me luck girls! I never had the opportunity back then because he’s so elusive – my Hound but maybe tonight I’ll have him.”, another round of laughter came from them then they existed the restroom altogether. 

She nearly ripped the hinges of the cubicle when she heard that. How dare she is to say that Sandor is hers! The nerve of that bitch! But before she did that and made a fool of herself she managed to get a grip of her temper because she suddenly realized that as much as Sandor is not Ros’, he is not also hers. In short, she has no right to act like a possessive, jealous girlfriend when she’s not even Sandor’s friend.

What a night this is! She attended this reunion to see her old classmates and friends. She wanted to enjoy herself. She couldn’t believe that these are all happening to her.   
She existed the restroom and out of the hotel to get some whiff of fresh air. She needs to get the turmoil out of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly believe that there were girls that fancies Sandor in King's Landing but Sandor was having none of it. He surely thinks that they were mocking him when he passes by and they giggles right behind his back. 
> 
> I always wanted to write something that shows other women wanting him and not only Sansa. 
> 
> Now who wouldn't want someone like him? Tall, broad and muscled like a bull? 
> 
> But the question is who would have the "balls" enough to approach him? Intimidating and surly as he is? 
> 
> Surely a girl like Ros would fit the bill? 
> 
> What do you think guys?


	11. ELEVEN

She was overwhelmed, so much so. First Sandor then now Ros? 

She knew she had to do something to keep that girl’s filthy hands away from Sandor but how? Ros’ had the utter self confidence that she always wish she had. The other girl had no qualms about approaching any guy she liked. Only Sandor seemed oblivious to her charm then. She on the other hand was and is still so insecure. Sure she’d been with somebody before, she in fact had three relationships after their high school graduation but she hadn’t been the first one to make the first move so she had limited experience at that. 

“Gods!”, Sansa lamented. “If I will do nothing before that girl strikes, Sandor might….will……nooo!” She couldn’t bear the thought of Sandor in the arms of another. 

“Then do something about it now! Anything!”, that’s what she is thinking before marching back in. Propriety be damned she has to do something and fast if she want Sandor for herself! 

After Bronn and Oberyn heeded his obvious warning and backed away from him he scrutinized every girl in the room to see if the Little Bird attended the event like himself. 

Honestly he suddenly felt nervous after Oberyn told him that they met Margaery earlier. He didn’t know what to feel. After all these years of “moping” as Bronn called it what would it be like to see Sansa again? Would she be the same pretty little bird that he knew back then or did she grew up and developed some claws during his absence? Is she with someone now? At the thought he snorted. Why the fuck would she still be single? A girl as beautiful, intelligent and rich as her staying unattached? Who is he trying to fool? Men would surely line up for the chance to win her heart. How about him, would she remember him or even bother to talk to him? Maybe she’ll just scorn him by now or wouldn’t even look at him. Who is he to merit her attention? He, the scarred dog that did nothing but mocked her and been an ultimate jerk around her? Fuck, fuck, fuck! He should have made his move back then when he had the chance! Right now well it’s just out of the fucking question. He’s betting that his little bird wouldn’t even glance at his direction by now given the way he treated her like shit then. 

His bleak train of thoughts halted when he saw a stunning auburn haired beauty walking towards the bar – and towards him! 

“Sansa Stark – Gods! Walking towards me? Am I dreaming or hallucinating?”, Sandor’s mind is having a great difficulty processing the information. The little bird has grown – womanly curves adorn her luscious body, her porcelain skin still as creamy looking like he always remembered, rich, long and lush fiery locks frames her beautiful face and those eyes – he could drown at their blue depths. She’s taller that he could remember by the looks of it maybe half a head shorter than he is now. She’s wearing a light blue dress that shows off a bit of her cleavage and her long, gorgeous legs - sexy without being slutty. 

Oh by the gods she’s so beautiful that he couldn’t take his eyes off her. He’s vaguely aware that his mouth is currently hanging open but he didn’t care! 

Wait! Did he just saw her smiling at him? 

Fuck! He is well and truly dreaming! 

If that’s so anyone who dares wake him up is a dead man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm fucked! Don't really know how to proceed from now on LOL!
> 
> Bugger me but I'm so insecure right now about this so....hope this is just ok?


	12. 12

Sansa felt that she is making a very reckless move but she stopped caring already. Just thinking of the things that might happen if she will just stand there and do nothing spurred her to do this insane move.

“Just keep on walking!”, she repeatedly told herself while walking towards Sandor who is currently turned away from her decidedly ignoring everyone in favor of his beer. His head hanging low and he appears absorbed by whatever thought he is having at the moment and she took the rare opportunity to observe him, to really look at him. 

Looks like what that Ros said were true. He looks taller, broader and more muscular than ever. Even his long, black hair looks longer but still seems as silky and thick like it used to back then. His face had more defined lines than before, his skin even more tanned than she could remember. He in fact is more imposing than ever. The aura of danger and effortless authority that surrounds him not only remained but in fact it seemed more pronounced now and he’s not even facing her and trying to scare her out of her wits!

Just like he could read her mind he suddenly turned to look at her or rather to her general direction like something or someone suddenly caught his attention. The urge to go back or look sideways is overwhelming but she fought not to because she had the feeling that the gesture could only make her appear even insecure than she is currently feeling, and besides he already seen her and backing out in the last minute is just unacceptable! She felt a sudden discomfiture but still she struggled to walk over to where he is perched, acutely examining her. And by the God’s he’s a vision! Intense grey eyes swept over her body like a hawk to a prey. A look of confusion danced across his face like he is seeing someone who shouldn’t be there – especially if that someone is walking over to him. He eyed her warily then his eyes widened in abrupt recognition, his mouth hanging open.

Gods he’s so adorable looking like that! It’s a rare thing to see the infamous Hound caught so off guard. All the hard lines of his face seemed to vanished and one could see now the man behind the mean, surly Hound; because of his current expression and at that she couldn’t help the genuine smile that escaped her lips. She is so amused at seeing him like that (and because of her?) that she forgot how unsure and nervous she is before mustering the courage to approach him at last.  
Their eyes met – grey and blue and everything, everyone was reduced to nothing in that instance. It felt surreal, magical even. She could be lost in that grey gaze forever and wouldn’t give a damn about any -…..

“My, my, my look who’s here.”, a sultry voice came floating towards them. “Sandor is that you darling?”, a ravishing red headed goddess sat herself beside Sandor, momentarily robbing his seemingly undivided attention from her. Ros is wearing a stunning red dress which accentuated her gorgeous figure. It looks like she’s wearing even more revealing clothing nowadays than when they were in high school since the dress doesn’t leave much to the imagination. 

Sansa could let that slip but what she could not take is the way that dress seemed to capture Sandor’s interest, actually she caught his eyes lingering at Ros’ delicious curves and the way that Ros is smiling seductively at Sandor is enough to make her blood boil and at the same time raise her anxiety.


	13. THIRTEEN

The moment that their eyes met Sandor felt like he could die a happy man. He could just look at her eyes like that all evening and that smile, Gods! He could not remember a single instance that he made her smile as radiantly like that then or even made her smile at all. Hells! He only made her cry then or worse terrified her.

She looked like she wanted to move forward and approach him when a sultry - voiced vixen suddenly planted herself at the empty seat next to him and talked to him. He noticed the red, sexy little number that she is wearing and the lush curves first before recognizing the breath taking beauty of Ros, a cheerleader from high school that his team mates had said had the hots for him. He remember them egging him to date this particular girl then since she seemed more than willing to oblige him but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. The reason, well he couldn’t picture himself going out with any girl other than….well if he’s willing to be truthful with himself with Sansa, the little bird but that was beyond him during those times so why bother. Also, if what his team mates were saying was true then he couldn’t let a girl build her hopes up then hurt her feelings afterwards. He’s not into that kind of thing; he hated men who break women’s hearts. So no matter how tempting it is he avoided her as best as he could without hurting her feelings, which seemed quite absurd since he was purposely hurting the feelings of the only girl that he wanted – Sansa. He couldn’t even remember being nice to her and he hated himself every time that he treated her like such. 

“Um, yeah it’s me nice seeing you too again Ros.”, he mumbled, not wanting to be rude. He then distractedly glances at the little bird’s direction. And he almost flinched at the emotions that were written all over her face. Was that disappointment? Anger? Hurt? Fear? Is she jealous of the brazen red head that has suddenly invading almost all of his personal space? His heart made an unexpected leap at the thought. Is she? Jealous that is? Is that even possible? Jealous of him of all people? She bowed her head looking dejected but didn’t turn to leave – yet. 

“Wait! Don’t go!”, Sandor wanted to tell her but Ros’ hands reached for his face and kissed him right in the lips then and there, right in front of everyone, right in front of Sansa – the girl of his damned dreams for Pete’s sake!

Ros’ lips were oh so delectable; she’s kissing him with an expertise of a woman that always knew what she wanted that he found himself responding to the kiss no matter how inappropriate that kiss seemed. 

Sansa felt like she had been slapped! Ros brazenly pulled Sandor’s head towards her for a kiss. A kiss godsdamnit right in front of her! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!

And buggering hells, Sandor Fucking Clegane seems too absorbed by that god forsaken kiss to even notice her reaction at that blasphemous offense to her feelings for him. Fucking hard hearted ass! He really doesn’t care for her feelings; fuck him to the seven hells!

Tears of anger, frustration and hurt found their way out of her eyes, how could he! After she set aside all of her insecurities and sense of propriety for him; there he is now kissing that red headed whore right in front of her! She swiftly turned away from the hated scene and almost ran out of the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh - huh! how was that? 
> 
> Fine I hope because I really enjoyed writing this chapter.


	14. 14

“Fucking hells this kiss feels heavenly, Gods Sansa I’ve been waiting for so long to kiss you like th –“, wait! Hey! Why could something that feels so right could feel oh so wrong at the same time? He opened his eyes a bit and instead of the little bird he saw another pretty face, of another red headed siren.

"Buggering seven hells of shit!, he suddenly extracted himself out of Ros’ embrace. Gods what the fuck is he even doing? He felt like the biggest asshole alive fuck! Where is she - the little bird? Gods!

He frantically began searching for her retreating form in the crowd. After sharing an electrifying connection moments ago with the girl he wanted for so long he had to be a fucking moron and fell to another girl’s kiss? Oh by the Gods! Stupid fucking imbecile! 

“What’s wrong hon?”, Ros innocently asked after he abruptly extracted himself away, stood and scanned the crowd like a fucking idiot that he is. He doesn’t know why but he bristled at Ros’ seemingly innocent question. 

“You knew about Sansa don’t you?”, he hissed, accusingly glaring at the oddly coy Ros at his side. 

“Why yes!”, she laughed coquettishly. “That girl wanted you even then and I do too, only you of all people were too blind to see that. I got this opportunity now and she has too but she’s too slow so I just did what I must to eliminate a possible competition.”, she said matter of factly. 

“You did what?”, he almost snarled. Fucking…..! Did he hear her right? Sansa wanted him even then just like Ros here did? What is she even saying? And what “eliminate possible competition thing?” Shit! 

“Eliminated a possible competition.”, She gave him a knowing grin. “Honey, it’s as clear as daylight that she wanted to approach you and god knows what else she wanted to do to you. Given the intensity of that gaze she’s been giving you, she’s literally eye fucking you my dear Sandor and by the looks of it she’ll have you wrapped in her little finger in a matter of seconds so I have to do something that could derail her little plan. I just did that to shoo her off.”

“And why did you do that?”, He fumed.

Instead of answering his question she looked him deeply in the eye and then gave him an incredulous look. 

“Gods! Sandor so you had feelings for her?”, she said, dismay evident in her voice.

“And what is it to you?”, he said probing.

“By the Gods, but you are thick aren’t you? Can’t you see that I have feelings for you too even when we were in high school?”, her voice conveyed more pain than plain annoyance.

“What?!”, that did it, he almost lost his balance and leaned heavily on his previously vacated chair. Is this really happening? Ros here confessing her feelings for him and telling him that Sansa too had been feeling the same way even back when they were in high school. Would he even dare to believe a word that she is saying? Would he even dare hope? If those informations were to be believed then he all but wasted ten long years on moping and brooding over a misunderstanding. A “misunderstanding” that was solely his idea. He let himself believe that Sansa only did the things that she did then out of pity, of compassion for broken, battered things and people like him.

Suddenly he felt drained; he raked his long fingers through his raven black hair and sighted in utter despair.

“Gods! Sansa what have I done?”, images of his younger, more hateful self paraded into his minds’ eye spitting hateful words at the little bird. 

“Okay, I quit.”, he almost jumped at Ros’ voice sounded beside him. He almost forgot that she’s still there due to his self-loathing.

“W –what?”, he asked in a daze.

“I quit! I’m not going after you again Sandor. I knew exactly the reason now why you couldn’t, wouldn’t notice me no matter how hard I tried.”, He hazard a glance at Ros’ beautiful face and felt a stab of conscience when he saw the ache that is basically written in her beautiful feature. 

“Ros I…”, He began, to be cut off by Ros’ tremulous smile.

"Please don’t Sandor, please don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault to love another nor is it your fault that I felt like this for you. You don’t need to love me back it’s enough for me that you knew.”, she smiled feebly at him, tears threatening to fall from her beautiful eyes. She then touched his face and told him to go find Sansa and stop being a prick to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking hells Sandor you did it! 
> 
> Broke two and not just one heart today you asshole! 
> 
> Thoughts guys?


	15. FIFTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa ran out of the hotel to escape "that" hated scene.....
> 
> but she'll never be prepared for what awaits her outside.....

For the second time since stepping into this hotel she found herself all alone again outside. She couldn’t breathe; it felt like an iron hand ripped her heart out and shredded it into tiny, fragmented pieces. Gods! She’s utterly and undeniably broken. 

“Why did I ever decide to go to this damned reunion? She’d been hopeful that maybe this event would be a memorable one for her. 

Well, in fact it did.”, she can’t help the bitter, unladylike snort that escaped from her lips. Oh it did, but not in a happy way that she anticipated. Far, far away from that!   
Sandor - now she knew why no matter how hard she tried to forget him, no matter how foolish she felt whenever she remembered him and yearned for him, no matter how she denied feeling something for him he couldn’t just erase him from her memories. For fuck’s sake she loves him, loved him even then, when she’s too naïve to know the difference between love and infatuation. 

Yes, she is wholly and hopelessly in love with a….an asshole! An emotionless prick! A fucking scumbag! A remorseless fuck! A pig headed dick! And a long string of obscenities followed her tirade of thoughts that could have turned her porcelain complexion to a red mess if she’s not so upset with him. 

Oh yes, he’s all that and maybe more but what she couldn’t understand is why in heaven’s name did she still felt the same for him even after all he did to her. After he broke her heart into a million pieces mere moments ago she still loves him! Fresh tears cascaded down her cheeks and a soft, anguish sob was ripped from her throat. She loves him, more than anything! Gods! The realization only pained her more. 

To her utter disappointment, images of Sandor and Ros together flashed in her mind’s eye. Maybe they made out, right then and there? Might be they left the place already to go somewhere more private? Maybe they’re already doing “IT” somewhere else? 

Could be Sandor’s adoring gaze earlier was just a pigment of her over active imagination. Just her brain’s (or heart’s) stupid imagery that made her think that Sandor felt the same attraction and connection when their eyes met again after ten long years? Maybe she’s just fooling herself all this time that maybe just maybe he thinks of her sometimes, in his solitude like she always do? 

Maybe, might be, could be! Gods! All she had are those words, wishful thoughts of might be’s. Despite her best efforts to stifle her cries a shuddering whimper escaped her. Great she’s really pathetic….an absolute los…..

“Hey! Look who’s here guys….isn’t this my lady, Sansa?”, said a whinny, simpering voice. She immediately froze; a fear so deep had taken all her grief away in that instance.  
She heard sniggers and lascivious hooting of at least two other men aside from that hateful voice that she tried so damn hard to forget. She thought, really thought that she would not hear that voice again after he moved out of King’s Landing ten years ago after their graduation, after he attacked her. But now, why is HE even here? He doesn’t belong here, does he? So why is HE even here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's night worsened considerably, isn't it? 
> 
> Did I say who's the owner of that much hated voice?


	16. SIXTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! for graphic depiction of violence against a female in this chapter, threat of abuse/rape and strong language.

JOFFREY! All of her being wanted to flee; the last thing that she wanted was to see him again. Even his name feels like acid to her tongue, she didn’t want to hear from him again, see him again and most especially talk to him again. So why, oh way is this happening to her? Besides almost no one is around; what if Joffrey did something terrible to her? She’s all alone and he even had friends along with him. What could a lady like her do against him and his friends? She suddenly regretted running out of the hotel.

“Not a courteous little lady tonight my lady?”, Joffrey mocked her. She visibly trembled, Gods what would she do?

“Why don’t you face us my lady? Let us see your pretty face.”, Even from her position which is facing away from Joffrey, she could feel him leering at her barely exposed nape. And she can’t help the dread from creeping up and down her body. Because of the fear that she is feeling she stood frozen in place like a statue which proved to irritate Joffrey.

He grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and bodily jerked her so that she ended up facing her. She stood there, wide eyed and so visibly terrified that the little prick let out a victorious laugh at her expression of fear, he clearly relish her reaction to him. 

“Aw my lady, already teary eyed and frightened? I’m yet to scare you!”, he assumed that the tears are because of her fear of him. 

“J - Joffrey, I - I don’t want to make any scene here please.”, she pleaded in a low, trembling voice.

“Oh look men, my lady here is afraid that we’ll make a “scene”. Would we men?”, he leered at her and address the two men standing in either side of him. In turn the men looked at her lewdly, to Joffrey and then to each other and laughed. That kind of laughter that is made to intimidate or terrify unsuspecting victims. She recognized Meryn Trant – the school bully and an old friend to Joffrey, the other one she did not know. 

“Certainly not!”, the man that she did not know said. Joffrey and Meryn chuckled at that.

"Nah! We’re not like that, making scenes are for sissies, were men or don’t you see that my lady?”, Meryn added giving him another thorough whole body look.

“Looks like my lady has grown huh? Taller, curvier, more delectable!”, he added with a grin, he then let out his tongue and licked his lower lip. Sansa felt appalled and horrified at the same time. Gods! What will they do to her? 

“What would you say men? Would we still go to this pathetic excuse for a party or shall we go back to my place?”, Joffrey asked his friends matter of factly. Sansa dared not breath; she has a very bad feeling about this.

“What the fuck man! I travelled all the way here from the Reach just to be caged in your house? I did that gruelling three hour drive to meet hot girls, like this ex of yours here, to get laid and to drink myself stupid tonight,! Maybe in that order or the other way around. Come on man!”, complained the man she doesn’t know while Meryn just leered evilly at her, she really is feeling alarmed by all this.

“Why bother going to that stupid party to get all that when we could do that in the comfort of my house? Surely Sansa here would be more than glad to “entertain” us? Wouldn’t you my lady? Certainly that would be very interesting.”, at that Joffrey tightened his hold on her shoulder and squeezed. His eyes glittered with something like madness and cruelty. Gods! What is he doing? What will they do to her?

“Run Sansa! Run!”, her brain frantically told her. With that her body which seemed to be frozen in fear moments ago spurred into action. She wouldn’t let these filthy morons cow her and abuse her later on. She struggled to shake Joffrey’s hold on her and she did! She then started to run away from the men but Meryn grabbed her hair, she stumbled backwards because of the force of it. She slapped and clawed at Meryn’s face to escape him just to be seized by their friend. She kicked and bit him and at the same time yelling at the tops of her lungs. Desperately needing to be heard by anybody near enough to hear her. 

“Hah! You’ve grown some claws too I see? That’s better sweet Sansa I always liked my women like that - a fighter and not as pitiful as you back then.”, Joffrey sneered, clearly enjoying her struggles.

“Gods! Please send somebody, someone….please oh please don’t let them do this to me please!”, she’s sobbing now, all the fear earlier had returned with a vengeance. She does not know and she would not want to know what they would like to do to her if they succeeded in abducting her tonight.  
She heard her dress’s seams ripping and her strength slowly ebbing, she feels like she would faint from shock and terror but in that haze she vaguely heard herself calling Sandor’s name, willing him to come and rescue her yet again like he did all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I let it slip that I HATED Joffrey? 
> 
> That little cunt was an abominable excuse for a human being and I would love to torment him in any possible way (even if just in my story and possible stories in the future.)


	17. SEVENTEEN

Sandor didn’t know why but he felt like something was compelling him to get his ass out of the hotel. He’d been looking for the little bird for what seems like an eternity. After she ran off because of that “scene” with Ros earlier he had never seen her again. It made him uneasy not only because he knew that he had broken her heart but because he felt something coming up, something awfully not right but he doesn’t know why. He’s just praying that he’ll find the little bird in time, before anything could happen.  
He is beginning to get unpleasantly worried after he questioned almost every one of Sansa’s friends if they have even the faintest idea about the whereabouts of Sansa and got the same answer of no, they didn’t seen her for quite some time since they last saw her sitting at their table a while ago. Margaery looked at him puzzled, and told him that she thought Sansa was already with him since she saw her looking at his direction earlier and even stood up and started to walk towards him. Apparently Margaery thankfully didn’t saw that little scene between him, Ros and Sansa.

“Gods! Sansa where are you little bird?”, he then decided to follow his instinct and began walking towards the door. If it means that he has to look for her in every nooks and corners of this place then he’ll gladly do so. He’ll never forgive himself if something happen to his little bird.

As soon as he is within a meter from the door he heard a blood curdling scream followed by raucous laughter of several men. His eyes immediately sought the source of the sounds, his heart hammering in his chest. He immediately located three men looking like they are busily assaulting a lone female about eighteen meters from where he stood, he couldn’t see much because their location is pretty dark. The girl in question is valiantly fending off the males’ aggressive attacks as it seemed but they easily overpowered her. He took hurried steps towards them with the intention of interfering. He instinctively knew that there’s something sinister going on in there. He’s totally oblivious about the gravity of the situation until he heard the girl called his name, desperately and repeatedly. 

Fuck! The little bird – Sansa! These fuckers had the nerve to hurt his little bird! Fury swiftly coursed through his whole being! How dare they?! Deep inside he felt the Hound, the ruthless facet of his personality stirred and took over, and for the very first time for the longest time he doesn’t give a fuck. The Hound’s cruelty knows no bound and he relish the feeling of power and heartlessness of “him” in times like these.

Wordlessly he viciously grabbed the one nearest him, gave him a brutal punch in the stomach and tossed him like a useless piece of paper to the hard ground. The taller of the two men left tried to attack him to no avail. He caught his attacker’s arm as he swung it towards his face and forcefully pushed it back towards the man’s body in an unnatural position and in doing so he heard a sickening crunch of bone signalling that he broke the cunt’s arm. The man howled in agonized pain which in turn made him grin evilly at him. Oh! How the Hound relishes the cries of pain that these scumbags are emitting while cowering at his feet. He then heard a horrified gasp and snorted disgustedly when he realized that it came from the scrawny, snivelling excuse of a man standing near the little bird who lay there motionless, apparently had passed out because of fear and exhaustion. He advances deliberately and menacingly at the scrawny little cunt letting out a predatory growl. He almost laugh out loud because the buggering little shit literally trembled and beg for mercy.

“P - please don’t! I’ll never do that again, I swear it a – and besides I’m not really p – part of it! T – they were the ones who thought of d – doing this.”, the fucker stammered and took several backward steps, hitting the lights in the process Sandor’s eyes widened when he recognized him. Joffrey “Buggering” Baratheon! Fucking shit!

“Shut it you cunt! Didn’t I told you then that lay a hand on her again and I’ll fucking beat you to death!”, His strangely quite rasp is somehow oddly frightening than his usual snarl. His face became hard and devoid of expression. Joffrey’s eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when he recognized him. 

“H – h – hound!”, his voice came out as a pitiful sounding squeak. I swear m – man I never….”

“You think I’m blind huh cunt? I’ve seen you assaulted her with these pathetic friends of yours! Fucking shits! What are you planning to do to her huh?”, his voice and face maintained its stony expression but the threat behind each word is hard to miss. 

“N – no you’re mistaken I’m just, w – were just t- talking to her a – about…..”

“About what? About what you and your cronies here would do to her?”, he spat. Under his scrutiny Joffrey’s palled and he loses his temper. Somehow all his anger seemed to triple. This poor excuse of a “man” planned all these he could tell. He maybe plotted to hurt Sansa as retaliation to that fateful day when he attacked Sansa and tried to rape her right there inside his car but failed tragically because of him.

Before he could rein in his temper his fist rained down on the cunt’s face, stomach, sides and chest. He would have killed the fucker if not for Bronn and Oberyn who discovered the commotion outside. He grinned maniacally when he saw that Joffrey was a battered red – pulp. His fists stinging like crazy but the pain was worth it and he’ll do it again and again for his little bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	19. NINETEEN

“Sansa! Sansa are you alright? Please don’t cry everything’s alright now, you’re okay. Sandor beat every single one of those scumbags to pulp. You’re safe now.”, he vaguely heard Margaery’s voice crooning to the little bird over the mad beating of his heart and blood lust. 

Sansa the little bird! Uncertainty suddenly gripped his whole being. What will he say to her? He stood there rigidly with Bronn clutching at his shoulder, willing him to calm down after thoroughly unleashing the Hound. Bronn, immediately sensing the change in him squeezed the shoulder that he is clutching and silently told him to go or at least say something to the little bird. He’s still debating with himself about what will he say or do when he heard her soft call.

“Sandor?”, 

He made himself look at her, willing the feral look that he knows that is still painted in his face to go away. He wouldn’t want to frighten the little bird more than she already is feeling. 

“Little bird……”, he doesn’t know what to say, all he knows it that he wanted so desperately to be near her now and chase all the pain and fear away. He wanted so badly to tell her how sorry he is for what happened earlier and that all he wanted is her. Her and no one else.

Fresh tears fell from the little bird’s eyes and she suddenly stood and crossed the distance between them. Without another word she embraced him tightly and earnestly cried on his chest. His arms automatically wrapping around her shaking form. 

“Shhhh….little bird. You’re alright now, you’re alright. I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again. I’ll kill anyone who had the audacity to hurt you again my pretty little bird.”, he murmured at the little bird’s fiery locks.


	20. TWENTY

Sansa fearfully opened her eyes after she fainted from shock and distress. She braced herself for the unspeakable horror that she somewhat anticipated when her strength and burst of bravery died out due to the overwhelming sense of dread because of Joffrey’s and his friends’ evil plan for her. She expected to find herself somewhere else and ravaged by her abductors. Instead she found herself at Margaery’s lap and that her friend in spite of her apparent grief for her is trying her best to console her by muttering soft words of reassurance. She cast her friend a bewildered look and asked tremulously how her soon to be abductors spared her. Margaery told her that Sandor helped her yet again, just like then. Like she wished he would.

Her eyes caught his imposing form with Bronn clutching at his shoulder looking like he was calming him with their backs to them. He is apparently looking daggers at the scumbags that tried to kidnap her being dragged by several policemen out of the place. She will still have to endure the lengthy interview about what really happened by the police later on but now she wouldn’t even want to think about it. All she wanted now is to erase all the bad things that happened to her tonight in her mind. She refused to even think about the horrible things that Joffrey and his friends might have done to her. Oh God! What might have happened to her if not for Sandor?

“Sandor”, she softly called him and at that he cautiously looked at her direction. Some of the ferocity that he is feeling still painted in his face. He is in fact so daunting to look at (even in his relaxed state) but at this moment she didn’t feel so intimidated or frightened by him, all she could feel is deep gratitude and an overwhelming sense of safety whenever he is around. She felt that nobody could harm her in any way when he is near. At that she felt another wave of tears fell from her eyes and she stood. She surprised herself by approaching Sandor and embracing him tightly. She couldn’t help herself and she cried her hurt and anguish at Sandor’s broad chest, whilst his massive arms engulf her in a gentle but fierce hug. Fierce because she felt the overpowering protectiveness of him for her.

When Sandor nuzzled her fiery locks and murmured those soothing words to her, for the very first time in many years she felt safe – really safe. His reassuring words that told her he wouldn’t let anyone hurt her ever again or he’ll kill them somehow don’t register like a threat in her mind but a sweet promise. A promise that he’ll keep her safe no matter what. And she’s finding herself wishing that those words are true and not only mere promises or worthless rumblings of a man trying to soothe a frightened lady like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies if both chapters are too short for your taste I tried to write something more interesting but I’m too distracted to produce anything more exciting than these. 
> 
> I received an ultimatum about the action research that I am working on and that my superior told me that I should pass my proposal this Monday so as excited as I am to write more of this I had to channel most of my attention to my work. 
> 
> Enough with my rumblings, stay tuned there’s still three or more chapters after these. 
> 
> Please feel free to tell me your thoughts…..


	21. TWENTY ONE

She could stay in his arms forever, oh how she wished that the moment could last. She felt safe – too safe enveloped in this man’s arms that all her fears eventually dissolved into nothing. She could hear his heart beating erratically against his chest and she began to wonder if her heart is also beating as frantically as his. 

She doesn’t know for how long they remained in that embrace, oblivious to all the turmoil going on around them and in actuality they doesn’t really care. They were too engrossed with each other, on the feeling of having the other in their arms. 

“Ahhmm Sans, I hate to disturb you but the police said that they want to have a word with you.”, a worried Margaery told her.

As much as she abhors leaving Sandor’s warm embrace she gently let go but laced her dainty fingers to his long, thick ones. Wishing that he’ll not flinch at her bold move. And that he’ll stay if only for a while longer. She gave him a pleading look and found him looking down at her too, his usually piercing grey eyes soft with a foreign emotion that she is unaccustomed to seeing. Instead of flinching at her touch like she’s somehow expected he’ll do, he squeezed her palm reassuringly. 

“Don’t be scared little bird, I’ll come with you. Those bastards would never hurt you again or I’ll kill them! I’ll promise you that.”, He told her comfortingly and she believed him, not because he said it but because her heart knows that he’s telling the truth and not just a mere reassurance. She can see it in the way that he’s looking at her like he meant every word he says. 

“Thank you Sandor, you don’t know how much I….”, she began to say but he shushed her.

“You don’t have to thank me little bird, I did that because you mean so much to me. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you especially at the hands of that Baratheon cunt!”, brimming hatred suddenly filled his previously warm gaze at the mention of that hated name. She knew that she should be alarmed by his sudden change in demeanour by all that registered in her mind (and heart) is when he said.

“W –what did you just say?”, her heart abruptly felt like it would beat out of her chest, did she heard him right? Does that imply that he cared for her like she did him? 

“That you don’t need to thank me?“

“No, the other one.”

“That I could never forgive myself if something happened to you?”, Sandor asked again, clearly bewildered.

“No! That I mean so much to you? Please tell me what exactly do you mean by that?”, Sansa felt like she’s about to explode. When he doesn’t immediately answered her she repeated her question, more insistent and frantic than before.

Sandor looked like a naughty child who’s finally been caught doing something wicked. Him and his big, stupid mouth! Gods! Did he just say that Sansa means so much to him? He heaved a big sigh.

“Okay! You won little bird, yes you mean so much to me, and even then when I am being such a pain in the ass. I only did that to chase you away; I could never bear the thought of you just pitying me, I never wanted your compassion I wanted you to love me as much as I love you.”, he said in a voice so desperate it broke her heart. 

There, he finally told her after more than ten long years of keeping his feelings all to himself she finally knew! And now he dreaded to see her reaction to his lousy feelings for her.

“Hells! That’s what it means! You can laugh at me all you want, I don’t even give a shit anymore!”, he all but snarled, his face again an unreadable mask – the stoic mask of the Hound. With his insecurity returning with a vengeance, he tried to pull his hand away from her grip but she wouldn’t let him. Not now, not ever again!

She felt her eyes filling with tears yet again but now with happy tears. He loves her! Oh he loves her! Just like she loves him! She could not believe it! They felt the same way even then. They loved each other for years now but they were too afraid to admit it, were too naïve to even fully comprehend the depth of their feelings for each other. 

Sandor made another move to extract his hand again when she let out a sob. Alarmed he looked her in the face and was greeted by her teary but smiling face. Bafflement replaces the stoic expression on his face.

“You love me? Tell me that you mean it! Tell me you’re not lying! Please….”, She all but pleaded.

“Little bird…..”,

“Please Sandor tell me that you do! Please tell me that you do love me like I love you.”, she implored, fisting his shirt in her effort to get him to tell her the words that she so wanted to hear from him again.

“Y – you love me?”, he asked, incredulously. 

“Yes! You grumpy, ill – tempered grouch! I love you even then when you’re such a pain in my ass! I love you all this time you bastard!”, she can’t help but be angry because oh by the Gods this man is so clueless its infuriating!

“Why else would I endure all your insults and ranting then if I don’t feel strongly for you? Why would I repeatedly try to be close to you even if my efforts only earned me a snarl or a sneer if I don’t even care? And why would I want to approach you tonight after all those rebuffs that I suffered from you if I don’t want you to notice me?”, her expression darkened considerably after saying the last sentence of that tirade of hers and he had at least the decency to blanched at her merely concealed accusation.

Is this really happening? Is she even telling the truth? Is she really in love with him? By the seven this is what he wanted for so long, he couldn’t believe that this is actually happening! Sansa Stark, the girl of his fucking dreams here, in front of him, fisting his shirt, teary eyed and angry because he wouldn’t believe that she loves him! Him! Of all people? The grumpy, sullen dog? And by the Gods, is she “telling” him that she’s being jealous at Ros earlier? 

“Say something you hard hearted ass!”, she all but hissed at his seemingly preoccupied expression. He stared at her hard because of his surprise at her sudden ferocity and he all but gasped, mesmerized by what he saw. She was so beautiful in her anger, her pretty face all flushed and her breath taking blue eyes glittering with rage. And in that moment he knew, totally and wholly that she is indeed telling the truth. She truly felt the same way for him. He doesn’t know how but he’s beyond grateful to whatever divine power or entity that made her want and even love him. The surly, mean, ill – tempered hound and the pretty little bird. Who would have suspected that they harboured that feeling for each other for so long? At that thought he felt himself smirk despite of her annoyance.

“Say something! Don’t just smirk at me you…..!”, Sansa started again to protest but he silenced her with a kiss. 

A passionate, heated, hungry and totally overdue kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait folks! 
> 
> Been really busy last week so....
> 
> Hope you'll like it.


	22. TWENTY TWO

“Ahermmmmm! Guys don’t you think this is a very public place to do “that”? And hello I’m still here stop ignoring me and please I’m getting worried here since that lip locking that you are doing right now is kinda scorching, might be you’ll burn the place down if you keep that up. ”, Margaery said light heartedly, clearly amused with the scene unfolding in front of her. 

FUCK! Because of the heated and passionate kiss that they had shared they failed to remember that they were in an open area where everybody could see them. In fact Margaery is still there, gawking at them, amusement lacing her voice as she addresses them. 

Sansa was slightly taken aback blushing furiously while Sandor was grinning like a fool and trying to keep her in his embrace. In the end she obliged him and in turn returned his hug tightly and smiling up to his smug face. They wordlessly gazed in each other’s eyes like they were the only ones there, like they would like to see through each other’s soul. They almost forgot Margaery again if not for another warning “ahermmmm”.

“Fine! Okay Lone Rose where’s the police? Little Bird I think it’s about time to tell them what really happened. Don’t worry I’m here, you’re safe with me.”, Sandor all but glared at Margaery’s intrusion but his gaze softened when he turned them to Sansa who’s still embracing him.

“Lone Rose? What does it even mean?”, Margaery quipped, clearly bemused. 

“Never mind! Okay love birds follow the lone Rose then.”, she teased.

It took them 30 minutes to answer all the inspector’s questions. Sansa felt terrified while recounting what happened earlier when she was attacked by her hell – spawn ex-boyfriend and his friends but this time she got Sandor by her side and that eased the tension that she was feeling. Whenever he felt her trembling he gave her hand a gentle squeeze or whisper tender reassurance and because of those she endured the gruelling 30 minutes of recounting Joffrey’s horrendous plan. 

After the police discharged them Sandor decided that he would drive Sansa home since he wouldn’t want her out of his sight especially after that incident with Joffrey tonight. Sure, he and his friends will be in jail tonight or longer but he had this feeling that Sansa was more than afraid to go anywhere else without a companion and besides who could protect her better than himself? She immediately agreed after he told her his plan.

The drive to her house was a silent but tranquil one. It was in fact very memorable; this is the very first time that they were all alone and the air around them was not charged with hostility or awkwardness but the exact opposite of them. Though Sandor seemed focused on his driving she could see that he was sneaking glances at her from time to time, smiling at her when their eyes happened to meet. She in turn couldn’t keep her hands to herself and took hold of Sandor’s forearm, a gesture which he doesn’t seem to mind. In fact he seemed content at the moment and she wished that this moment would last forever. 

He opened the car’s door for her when they arrived at her place and walked her to her door. She felt sad all of the sudden since she’s already at her house and she was reluctant to let Sandor go just yet. Will he even bother to visit her again? He’s not even bothered asking about her number yet. Of course they’d already kissed and they already told each other how they feel but there’s no formal “agreement” about what they are to each other yet. Are they girlfriend – boyfriend now? She suddenly felt insecure and lost. Would he want her to be his girlfriend? Sure she would love that but what about him?

“Sansa….”, Sandor wore an uncharacteristically insecure face. She couldn’t remember him even for once looking like that in the past. He always looked so stoic and confident then. But now he just looked like a… lost boy? She knows that was absurd, even laughable since Sandor could never be mistaken as a boy. Hells! He’s a man in every angle, an incredibly tall, extraordinarily broad and lusciously muscled man with a deep and amazingly sexy raspy voice that never failed to send delicious shivers up and down her spine all the darn time. 

“Yes?”, she asked expectantly then realized that she’s nervous. She silently prays that the seven would grant her wish that Sandor would ask for her number if not for a relationship here and now. She’s more than willing to wait and get to know him first if that’s what he wants. She would never rush him to anything that he might not be ready for….yet. 

“Sansa…I know that this is sudden but we already told each other our feelings. I don’t want to rush you into getting into a relationship with me if you're not ready yet but I want you to know that I would wait for however long it would take for you to be…..ready”, Sandor averted his eyes from hers.

“Like a frickin’ teenager’s first time at wooing a girl he likes.”, Sansa thought, amused. Suddenly all of her trepidation about the matter vanished. 

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?”

Instead of answering her query he looked her in the eyes, uncertainty and insecurity clearly written all over his features. 

“You don’t have to…if you don’t want….”, he began to tell her, dejected…

“Hey! I’m not saying that I don’t want to!”, she protested, Oh my Gods! Here she was tying herself into knots thinking about him not yet broaching the topic about the gf – bf thing not knowing that Sandor was also anxious about the same issue. 

“Do you even want to….you know me and you?”, anxiously Sandor prodded. His anxiety could easily be seen in his stance; despite the tension Sansa can’t help the amused, sunny smile escaping her lips.

“Of course! Yes! Oh yes! Sandor how could you ask me such stupid question? Of course I would love to be your girlfriend! By the Gods I’ve been wishing for this day to come for more than a decade now! Then you’re asking me now if I want to prolong this agony? Gods! You’re indeed infuriating, do you know that mister?”, Sansa can’t help but scold him. He, in her point of view badly needed a little earful. 

She then jumped at his arms, laughing and crying at the same time. Sandor on the other hand winced at her use of the term “stupid” but the “insult” didn’t last long since all that registered in his mind was her happy squeal of “Yes! Of course I would love to be your girlfriend!”

He caught her when she jumped at him, embracing him closely and kissing him passionately. All coherent thoughts left him and he meet the little birds lips with a ferocity that almost knocked the breath out of both of them. 

“Gods! Little Bird you certain of that? Because I wouldn’t let you out of my life again, not now, not ever.”, he had to ask. He wanted her to be certain. He wanted to hear her tell him that she’ll stay, that she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted her in his life. 

“Of course you silly, big, bad Hound! I love you or are you not listening?”, she said indignantly.

“I am listening!”, he chuckled, tickled by her mounting anger just because she’s even more beautiful in her wrath. 

“Enough of these nonsense you big, grumpy grouch just tell me you love me too or be gone!”, annoyance evident in her voice.

“What if I’m not really interested in a relationship right now?”, he teased.

“What!”, she bristled, she’s not only annoyed now but clearly pissed. Oh by the seven she’s so pretty like that. All flushed and angry, she looked like the maiden made flesh.

“Okay! Okay! Don’t ruffle your pretty feathers little bird I’m just teasing you. Come here.”, he gently tugged her nearer to him and hugged her tenderly.

“Little Bird, I love you more than you’ll ever know. I never wanted anyone but you from the moment that I first saw you but…”, he heaved a deep sigh. “You were too good for the likes of me so I did everything that I can to distance myself from you just to “save” myself from the pain but in doing so I never imagined that I did not only hurt myself but more importantly you. I’m sorry little bird, I truly do, and I never meant to be mean to you or to hurt you in any way. I’m sorry if…”, he looked her in the eye and silently implored her forgiveness. If he could only erase all the hurt and agony that he inflicted on her he’ll gladly do it. 

“You don’t have to say sorry, not really. We were too young then, we don’t really know how deep or real our feelings for each other. Let us forget all the pain in our past, we have today and the future – they are more important than what already happened. We can’t change the past but we can shape the future by what we are doing today. All I know is that I want you here with me now and tomorrow, and the next day after tomorrow and the next, if you’ll let me.”, she wanted to say more but was afraid that her words would overwhelm Sandor.

“Fuck little bird I don’t know why and how you came to love me but I’m more than happy to have you in my life. Me too little bird….I would love to have you in my life from this day onwards.”, with that he kissed her forehead gently with the reverence that was so uncharacteristic to the mean, grumpy Hound that he was so well known for.


	23. EPILOGUE

Her sleep is unexpectedly interrupted by a delicious sensation of a man’s lips and tongue worshipping her body in the most intimate way possible.

His tongue brushing delectably close to that sensitive bundle of nerves that never failed to set her toes to curling each and every time and hurl her body to delicious throes of passion. His teasing ministrations gradually changed into a mind – whirling ecstasy when his tongue proceeded to tracing circles around her nub. Gods!

She tried to squirm against his vice like grip in order to get more (if that is even possible) friction. She felt she was about to explode, her orgasm nearing every second, every stroke of his tongue made her shudder with unsuppressed pleasure. In that pleasurable haze vaguely she’s becoming aware that she - always the proper lady was spewing uncontrollable and very wanton moans and sighs of pleasure. Oh Gods! She’s so, so close, a few more flicks of that tongue of his and she’s so sure that she’ll burst into a very intense orgasm. She could tell by the way her body is tensing that she is that close. She threw her back and braced herself for a mind – blowing peak when suddenly his tongue stopped its assault on her throbbing nub.

“For fucks sake Sandor!”, she almost screamed. It is an understatement to say that she’s utterly and undeniably frustrated. While the man in question just chuckled at her while wiping at her juices clinging to his stubble and dripping down his chin.

“Such a needy little bird you are!”, he said with a grin. 

“And here I am thinking that you are still asleep.”, he added feigning innocence and at that her frustration diminished.

“You asshole! And how on Earth do you think I could stay “asleep” when you’re doing “that” to me?”, She can’t help but grin back at him despite of her annoyance. Truth is she can’t stay angry at him for long especially at times like this. She couldn’t even remember not getting off whenever she and Sandor decided to hit the sheets. He’s such an insistent lover yet so considerate. He always ensures her pleasure first before seeking his own. Though there are times like tonight when he can be such a tease, bringing her to the very brink of orgasm and then stopping altogether. In fact, this is not the very first time that he did something like this. 

“Might be you’ll fancy yourself still asleep and think that maybe you’re dreaming of me in the most lewd fashion imaginable.”, he teased.

“Oh shut up! Just finish what you’ve started.”, she said with a huff. 

He all but tutted at her impatience, clearly enjoying her annoyance.

“Not before you say “please”., he grinned, his grey, piercing eyes now clouded with unconcealed lust and she shivered at the intensity of the answering desire that she felt. Gods! He never failed to inspire her desire whenever he looks at her like that. 

When she defied him with silence he gave his slit a long and languorous lick that made her shake in the most delightful way, her traitorous mouth also betrayed her and let out a throaty and needy moan.

“Just say please little bird and you’ll get your much needed release.”, Sandor huskily told her between her long porcelain legs, held apart securely by his vice like grip.

“Oh yes! Please Sandor!, she breathed huskily. Gods! She could swear that if he’ll not honor that promise that he said she’ll have to do something to get her much needed release by putting the matter in her own hands literally!

True to his words, after hearing her “please” his tongue ravaged her throbbing center again and this time he added two of his digits and plunged them into the heat of her cunt. He then proceeded to move them in and out of her wet, throbbing walls torturously slow at first then gradually increased his pace as she gasp and writhe beneath him.

He always enjoyed the smell of her and by the Gods the taste of her is always so intoxicating, he could just pleasure her like this all day if he could.

Soon the room is filled by her sweet, throaty moans egging him to continue his assault to her core. Their bodies glistened with sweat and the smell of her own sweat combined with his heady, masculine scent and her abundant juices was enough to send her over the edge. Her body grew rigid and she let out a scream of pure pleasure as Sandor continued to tease her core with his long fingers and adept tongue until she had ridden her peak.

Exhausted and thoroughly sated, she slumped to their bed panting, slight tremors still visibly be noticed racking her body. 

“Gods Sandor!”, she panted. At the sound of his name he joined her in bed and lay on her side cuddling her, she immediately hugged him back and lay her head on his chest. He then proceeded to stroke her back with his callous hand. 

“That was amazing as usual my love.”, she grinned up at him. He on the other hand smirked back smugly at her.

She played with his chest hair, while teasing his neck with gentle kisses. She so love this part of their love making when Sandor was done teasing her like that and it’s her turn to return the favour. Not that she entirely loathed his trick of bringing her to the brink of orgasm several times but each time leaving her unfulfilled then at the end bringing her to a full and shattering orgasm. Sure it can be frustrating but the build - up is totally worth it. The orgasm was always so intense that way. 

But lately love making like this is becoming more and more intermittent because of some major changes that happened in their lives these past couple of years. Sex is a still a major part of their life as a couple but times like this is becoming more and more rare so she’s trying to enjoy every minute of it tonight. 

He heard Sandor’s deep, guttural groan when her dainty hand found his long and thick cock. She let her hand slide up and down his stiff shaft, swiping the head of him in every pass.

She let out a seductive purr when she felt the head of his cock slick with pre cum.

“L – little bird…..don’t stop!”, Sandor panted near her ear. She love the way his sexy, raspy voice sounds especially while she works him like this.

“Oh you love this don’t you?”, she teased, slowing her hand a bit and at that Sandor growled.

“Fuck your teasing Little Bird! Just do what you are doing earlier and hurry I’m so close!”, he gasped/growled at her.

Now is her time to grin at him.

“Such a needy, big, bad hound you are!”, she crowed tutting at him. That earn her a cutting glare but she’s not at all daunted. If anything she felt extremely satisfied that at last she made the hound ingest his own medicine. Why didn’t she think of this earlier?

“FUCK!”, Sandor began to swear but his outburst instantly dissolved into rugged, deep moans and grunts when Sansa resumed pumping her dainty, little hand around his raging erection.

“Ah Gods Sansa!”, he groaned totally lost in his pleasure. He began to fuck her hand sporadically, body tense and about to explode. Sansa stared mesmerized at his raging arousal, all long, thick and gloriously veined. He is indeed a very well – proportioned man! The head of it is leaking pre cum and slicking the shaft of him in result, thus making her hand’s movements easier and more fluid. She could tell that he is close due to his laboured breathing and erratic movements. She could see his knuckles turning white with the effort of gripping the sheets.

She couldn’t resist and she took him inside her mouth. Sandor almost jumped out of the bed due to his surprise! Gods! Sansa – the little bird could not, would not do “that” to him then. Said that she’s a bit apprehensive about the deed so she never pressured her into doing “it” to him though he always wondered how it feel to have her dainty mouth wrapped around his cock. But now, by the Gods the feeling is so exquisite! That and the image of her there kneeling between his muscular thighs, her luscious mouth wrapped around his cock , her blue eyes looking up at him, her head bobbing up and down his shaft almost made him cum…..almost!

“S – Sansa……stop! I won’t last another second if you keep that up!”

“I’m c – coming little bird! FUCK!”, he warned while moaning, hoping that she’ll let up and just pump him using her hands but she didn’t obliged him just gave him a look that he recognized as an invitation? An approval? An…..? He didn’t have much time to think some more since Sansa hummed around his shaft. The feeling of acute pleasure shoots through his whole body and he came, swearing and sputtering on his little bird’s dainty mouth!

Sansa’s eyes widened slightly at the salty taste of his warm cum shoot through her mouth but the experience is not near as offensive as she originally thought it would be. Instead it felt good, surprisingly good! Truth be told, she was wondering about this bold move in bed for months now. She totally enjoyed his mouth on her, um, most intimate parts ever since they first had sex but she lacked the guts to even bring her mouth near his. She heard from countless talks before (courtesy of her friends Myranda and Mya and even Margaery!) how men love it, so after much argument with herself she decided to give it a try. Only she never thought that tonight is the night. But when she finally did it, she felt strangely exhilarated, especially after seeing Sandor totally lost it when he came.

She swallowed and gave his shaft several more pumps until she knew that he had ridden his peak. He lay there in their bed as a shuddering and panting mass moaning out her name.

She lay next to him and kissed him softly. He could still taste himself on her lips but instead of being repulsed, he felt his love for her only intensified. Gods! How he love this woman!

“Sandor, you think you could be “ready” again after a little while?”, she naughtily whispered on his ruined ear and he couldn’t help the grin forming in his lips.

“You naughty little bird! I would love to and I would gladly do it again but don’t you think its already late? Someone will surely needed your care again anytime soon.”, He chuckled and look her in the eye knowingly. 

As if on cue, a loud and piercing cry echoed through the room from the baby monitor. 

“See? I told you!”, Sandor snickered, and as if their son could hear him teasing his mother, baby Sander Eddard Stark Clegane took his crying up to another notch. She smacked him in the arm, feigning annoyance.

Sansa immediately dressed herself and hurried out of the room and down the hallway to their child’s nursery.

Sandor still could not believe his luck. After he and Sansa became officially on four years agoright after their high school reunion where she was attacked by that dimwit Joffrey he and Sansa dated exclusively for another two years. They decided to marry two years ago. His son was born after about a year following their marriage and now he not only married the girl of his dreams but they already made a bundle of joy out of their love for each other.

Sansa arrived moments later cooing to a thoroughly calm now baby Sander.

She passed their son to him and he gratefully accepted him into his arms. 

There was not a day that he forgot to thank whatever Gods were there for gifting him not only a loving and beautiful wife but also a happy, bubbly and strapping son to match. Thanks to the baby steps that they more than willing to do when they were new as a couple. Sure there were so many things that they compromised and those moves were not easy to do but they did it! They made it albeit the hardships that they experienced. But it’s worth it, all of it.

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end folks, I really hope that you'll enjoy the last chapter.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and your helpful and encouraging comments I really appreciated all of them!
> 
> \- Dirk Alexander S. -


End file.
